Two Worlds Collide
by DivineDestiny
Summary: Dixie and Robin have always existed in two separate wolds. Lately the two have been colliding onto each other. With Wally now attending Gotham Academy can Dixie keep the two separate or will both worlds come crashing down. Fem!Robin/KF DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**I had been meaning to post this up but when proof reading it I didn't like how I laid it out. So I just redid it and like it alot better. I hope you like it, please review.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Prologue

Gotham Academy, school for the rich and academic geniuses. Dixie Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, loves this school. It seemed to be her only escape from her night job as Robin the Boy Wonder.

Dixie and Robin had always been in two separate worlds. One of high fashion and politics. The other filled with danger at every turn. Lately the two have been colliding into one another. The first sign was when Bruce happily gave Artemis Crock a scholarship to the Academy. Luckily Dixie had been able to keep her secret from Artemis. It had been a year since Artemis started going to the same school as Dixie. Now Wally has moved to Gotham with a full Wayne Scholarship to Gotham Academy. Last Dixie saw Wally was taking his tour, with Bette Kane as his guide.

Wally's Uncle. Barry Allen had been transferred to Gotham and been stationed to work at Wayne Tech. Bruce had felt that as a member of the Team, Wally deserved/needed to go to Gotham Academy. He apparently doesn't trust the public school system or the environment it for the young heroes.

Dixie wasn't sure if she should go up and introduce herself or just fly under his radar. Even though Wally gets a lot of heat from the Team for being short minded Wally at times could be quite the sleuth. The smallest slip up would be enough to light the fore of his curiosity. You know the saying "curiosity killed the cat"?" When it came to Robin's secret identity it might be literal.


	2. Chapter 1

**As the story goes on there is going to be more depth to each chapter but right now I wanted to establish somethings. I also plan on updating every week around the weekend. So that is when you can be expecting a new chhapter.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin had very little to complain about her night job. Sure cuts and bruises and the occasional poisoning make that very short list but the one that made number one was that she had to keep her true gender a secret.

It all started when her parents died. Being adopted by Bruce made her accept the reality of her parents never coming back. For the first week Dixie didn't do much of anything beside sleep. If she couldn't sleep Dixie would just lay there and cry back to sleep. It broke Alfred's heart having to see the poor little girl just seem to give up on everything. Some how Alfred convinced Dixie out of bed to show her something. He led her to a small sitting with two chair facing a fireplace. And above that fire place was a portrait of her parents embracing each other in their costumes. Seeing like that felt like adding salt to her wounds. The portrait captured them perfectly. Her father's thick black hair, tanned skin from working outside, and broad muscled build. Combined made him look mean and scary, when in actuality was the biggest teddy bear anyone could ever be. Now her mother the the complete opposite. She was small, petite kind of look made specifically for dancers. Dixie's mother had porcelain skin and dark burgundy colored hair. The portrait showed her hair in a braided bun, didn't show the length of her hair. Dixie loved her mother's hair so long and beautiful. If you asked anyone 'who does Dixie look like more?' They always replied her mother. Dixie had the some built and skin tone but the one trait she truly desired to have was her mother's hair. Except she was born with her father's raven black hair that took forever to grow.

Dixie got flash backs to the times Mary would sit and braid her hair. Telling her how beautiful it was. Dixie started to get overwhelmed by all the emotions that came with the flash back. In an emotional haze Dixie took a pair of scissors and cropped off her hair while Alfred stepped out to give her a moment. When Alfred came back in he found her crumbled down on the floor encircled by her hair. The heart broken butler guided Dixie back to her room. There he left her filled with guilt believing it was his fault that his new mistress seemed to have worsen because of the portrait.

It was about another month until Dixie seemed to be fully functional. Lately every night Dixie would sneak out of bed in the middle of the night to fall asleep in front of the portrait. It gave her some solace to fall asleep with them waking over her. Even if it was just a painting. It was on one of these nights that Alfred had been careless enough to let Dixie find the secret entrance to the cave. From then on Dixie convinced Bruce to train her. When the papers started getting wind of the new bat protege they dubbed her the 'Boy Wonder'. At first Dixie was insulted to be mistaken for a boy but with her lack of heigh, hair, boobs and gender neutral hero name nothing really pointed to any specific gender. Dixie's best guess was that everyone just assumed Robin to be a boy because Batman was just to 'manly' to have a girl side... I mean protege. Robin never corrected that mistake. Batman said it made it harder for someone to find Robin's true identity.

Suiting up to go to a team training session always took awhile. Now that Dixie was older she had to use a wrap to counsel her maturing body. There were moments of indescribable embarrassment when Dixie had to first use it and couldn't get properly wrapped. Despite all her objections Alfred had to come in and help her with the binding. Luckily Dixie was a fast learner so those scaring few moments went by quickly.

The mountain on Sunday afternoons always had the smell of cookies in the air and the chatter of Robin's team mates. The most distinguishable voice was naturally Wally's. It was constantly followed by Artemis'. Most likely feeling the need to loudly voice her opinion on what ever Wally stupidly said. "Cookies look great Miss M." Robin proclaimed after coming in undetected, startling M'Gann as she had her back turned. "They taste even better" Robin took a cookie from the plate she knew was Kid Flash's because of the amount of cookies on the plate. Wally let out a little "Hey" at Robin's actions. "Dude, those are mine!" Wally gave a little glare in Robin's direction. Robin just gave a roll of her eyes. Kid Flash couldn't see it but could sense when she did one.

"Wally I forgot to ask how was you first week at Gotham Academy?" M'Gann asked in her usual sugary sweet voice. Wally thought it over with more cookies, while making the most annoying 'nom-nom' noise in the universe. "It was... different than the school in Central City that I went to." Robin found herself speaking without noticing asking, "What would make you say that?".

"Hmm... well there are quit a few things but the biggest difference is the atmosphere. Everyone seems so serious and like they aren't afraid to stab you in the back when the time comes. Overall feels like I was dropped into an episode of Gossip Girl." There was only one thing that came to Robin's mind after Wally finished, "You watch Gossip Girl?". "No... it just happened to be on and I couldn't find the remote" Wally was clearly laying but Robin let it slide. She would at least leave him his dignity (for now). The computer announced Black Canary's arrival. Automatically the team dropped what they were doing and joined her for training.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so lon and I know it isn't as long as I would have hoped. But I got guilty that I didn't post in week. It might be this way until the end of the school year, because for some reason it's like the teachers save the biggest project for when there is only a month left of school. So please review.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

After a night of vigorous training with Black Canary then patrol directly after that lasts all night long. Dixie barely had time for a nap when Alfred comes into her room telling her to dress for school and come down stairs for breakfast. Looking in the mirror after a busy night always gave Dixie a little shock. Staring back in the mirror would be a girl with pale skin and dark circles under her eyes looking like she should be in a Twilight film. Covering up the circles took a few minutes. Dixie dragged on her Academy uniform. The tie around her neck made her feel like she was being strangled but wasn't allowed to loosen it up and having all the buttons buttoned didn't help the feeling. Keeping up with the primp and proper look she added a headband to keep her bangs from her eyes.

The rest of her morning went routinely. Dixie went downstairs after dressing for breakfast. Then scurried outside to get in the Wayne limo with Bruce in the back to be dropped off at the office and Alfred in the front driving. All three would sit in silence, most of the times Bruce would be reading the morning paper. The front page held a picture and article of the Dynamic Duo and their latest successful mission. Alfred dropped Dixie off first in front of her school. Giving her 'goodbyes' to the two men, Dixie followed the flow of students into the school getting ready for class.

Dixie is used to having to run without sleep, but this is the third night in a row she had a few hours before going to school. Today her body just wouldn't let her stay awake. She fell asleep in first hour. Then got threatened with detention if she didn't stay awake. Lucky for her third hour was a free period. Now if only she could fight off the sleep for just another hour, then she take her power nap. When third hour came Dixie went into the furthest corner of the library and took out a text book. Opened it to a random page. The second she rested her head on her folded arms she was out.

When Dixie woke up she didn't expect Wally West to be sitting on the other side of the table. Since when did Wally go into libraries, last she knew he avoided them like the plague. Claiming only nerds go into libraries. At the time Dixie just knew what was going to be said next. That "He was the biggest nerd they knew". This comment naturally caused a fight between Artemis and Wally.

Wally didn't look up from his book as Dixie lifted her head from her arms. She was rubbing her face when Wally greeted her with a "hey". Not wanting to be rude Dixie replied with a soft spoken "Hey". Dixie still a little dazed from her power nap glanced at the clock. "Oh crap!" the clock told get she slept through free period and half of math. Dixie got a 'shh'ing from the near by studiers.

Dixie felt face heat up. She put her head in the table. "What's wrong?" Wally whispered her way. "I slept throughout free period and half of my math class" Dixie grumbled out, "Guess there is no point in going now". She knew Bruce would catch wind of her not making it into math class. There were a myriad of outcomes of what could happen when she got home. Dixie looked up at Wally, finding him staring at her.

"What's wrong something on my face?" Wally just shuck hid head.

"You just look familiar"

"How so?" a bit of panic sprouted inside her while keeping her cool on the outside.

Wally was thinking hard, Dixie could tell because part of his nose scrunched up a little. It was a quirk he had. "Umm... I think you were on the paper this morning?"

Wally was dead on except which was he referring to Dixie or Robin. "Oh you are Brace Wayne's ward Dixie Grayson. Am I right?"

Dixie gave a small smirk "Yes I am an you are?"

"Wally West"


	4. Announcement

**I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. When I first started it I didn't really map out hpw I wanted to go about writing it. So it got really hard to write which made me kind of hate trying to write it. Now that school it over over am going to totally redo this story but keeping the same consepts. It might take me a few days to get up the new version of the story and it will be under a diffrent name so keep a look out. Again I am very sorry about this but I feel the story would be way better if I started over.**

**XOXO,**

**DD **


	5. Final Announcment

**I am announcing that my new story is now up for you to read.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**


End file.
